


【良堂】17岁的小周

by babylizard



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 德云社 - Freeform, 良堂 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylizard/pseuds/babylizard
Relationships: 孟鹤堂/周九良 - Relationship, 良堂
Kudos: 10





	【良堂】17岁的小周

1  
对17岁的周航而言，孟鹤堂是什么样的存在呢？

2  
孟鹤堂是他的神。在传习社那么多学员中把他带出来，有了自己固定的搭档，也免了青年队这个大多人必经的蹉跎。  
周航至今也不明白，孟鹤堂看上了他什么。彼时他还是个连字都没有的学员，虽然在学员中成绩拔尖，但在整个德云社内，比自己技艺成熟的师兄可海了去了。  
但孟鹤堂就是选择了他，带着他走到师父和于大爷面前，“师父、干爹，我看好了，我想和周航搭。”

3  
孟鹤堂也是他的仙。戏台上一颦一笑，一举手一投足，都带着袅袅仙气，打在周航的心上。也打在观众的心上。  
但是仙子总是可远观不可亵玩的，周航只能庆幸，比起观众，比起后台的师兄弟，作为搭档的自己可以离他近一点，再近一点。  
可以趁着戏词，在台上短暂地扮上一场夫妻。

4  
孟鹤堂还是妖精。  
如果不是妖精，又怎会那么勾人。17岁的周航一边发狠地抚弄这自己的性器一边想着。  
他知道自己这么做不对，孟哥对他那么好，他却在意淫着人家。可是他欺骗得了自己的心，却骗不过年轻身体最诚实的欲望。  
打从台上他孟哥捏着个手绢妖妖娆娆地靠过来，那带钩子的眼神往他身上一瞟，他就硬到了现在。  
得亏大褂宽松，自己又站在桌后，才没在观众面前丢了丑。

5  
周航一面想着孟鹤堂的脸，一面伸手用力套弄着。硬得发疼的性器顶端流下湿漉漉的前液，紧接着又被用手抹匀，涂满了柱身，让手上的活动更为顺滑。  
周航闭上眼睛，想象着此时孟鹤堂跪坐在自己身前，平时叭叭叭特能说的一张小嘴现在乖乖地张着，湿漉漉地等着自己“喂食”。  
“孟哥，孟哥……”在登顶前一刻，周航快速地套弄着自己的前端，喊着孟鹤堂的名字，射了出来。  
少年人的精液又稠又多，周航闭眼躺在床上平复着射精后的余韵。从快感中脱出后五感开始恢复，周航在一室寂静中除了自己的心跳，却仿佛听到了第二个人的呼吸声。

“孟…孟哥……”  
周航一睁眼，就看到刚才自己脑海中所幻想的主人公正坐在隔壁床上。  
被性幻想对象逮了个正着，也不知是孟鹤堂太过漂亮，还是谁心中都有那么点儿隐秘的、享受被窥探感所带来的刺激，刚刚发泄过的欲望竟然又再一次挺立了起来。

“航航…”孟鹤堂走到床边坐下，隔着被子按住了周航还握着自己欲望的手，“我们航航喜欢孟哥是吗？”

周航看着孟鹤堂带着自己的手，缓缓地上下活动着。

“航航喜欢孟哥，航航想操孟哥吗？”  
“想……孟哥，我做梦都想操你！”周航听到自己颤抖着声音说道。  
“那航航现在可以开始做你梦里做的事了哦~”

看着身下吞吐着自己性器的身影，周航也不记得刚才是怎么把孟鹤堂摁到身下的，仿佛一个恍惚之间，那张只可远观的小嘴就已经被自己的性器撑开，再也不复伶牙俐齿，只会发出唔唔的低呼。周航克制不住自己的欲望，看着曾经梦中才能见到的画面，感受着他孟哥温暖湿润的口腔与灵活的舌尖，时不时还深吸一口，只觉得脑海中一片空白，不断挺着腰将孟鹤堂的头摁向自己的小腹，只想着进去一点，再进去一点。

但即使欲望再上头，周航内心也始终记挂着不能真的伤到他孟哥，感受到孟鹤堂的推拒后，还是强忍着欲望将自己的性器抽了出来。不可避免的，涨红的性器牵着唾液，打在孟鹤堂的脸上，在唇间扯出一道银丝。

“航航…”孟鹤堂牵过周航的手，从自己的钱包里掏出一个避孕套拆开，将袋子里为数不多的润滑剂抹到周航手上，又咬着套子给周航戴上。  
孟鹤堂引导着周航的手往自己身后的隐秘之处伸去，“航航轻一点，记得疼疼你孟哥哦~”

周航只觉得自己刚一用力，沾满了润滑剂的食指就被穴口吞了进去。

“航航…再进去一点航航……！”

朝思夜想的人就在自己身下，周航的大脑仿佛停止了思考，只知道听着身下人的命令，在对方的呻吟中探索那处能给对方带来快乐的地方。听着孟鹤堂的声音明显变了调，周航知道，他找到了。  
不断刺激着那一处，感受到紧紧包裹着的肠壁渐渐放松，周航毫不犹豫又加进了一指。弹弦的人手劲大，平时拨弄着琴弦的手指如今无师自通地揉按着肠壁，将这处本不是用来欢好的的地方操松、操软，将自己的孟哥给操开了。

待周航憋的眼都红了，眼前的小穴终于能吞下第三指。

“航航…可以了……你进来吧！”孟鹤堂知道周航一个小处男能忍到现在不容易，自己挑的孩子也不忍心看他再憋着，将他的手指抽出，引着他的性器来到了自己的穴口。

“孟哥……你可想好了，进去了就没得后悔了！”  
“想好了！只要你别后悔孟哥就不后悔！孟哥见你第一眼就看上你了，但你只是个孩子，孟哥怕带坏了你，可也忍不住在台上试试你。航航，孟哥喜欢你！”

周航听这话哪还忍得住，用力往前一挺，深深埋进了湿软的肠壁。一个刚刚被心上人口过的17岁小处男哪禁得住这个，霎时间精关大开，射了出来。  
“孟…孟哥……！”除了爽，周航只觉得自己现在脸红得怕是能滴血，整个人趴在孟鹤堂身上，“孟哥我不是故意的……再…再给我一次机会！”

孟鹤堂安抚地摸了摸周航的脑袋，“航航乖，孟哥不怪你，怪孟哥里面太舒服了。”

处男虽然射的快，但不应期却也短。一听这话，还埋在孟鹤堂体内的性器又一次涨了起来。  
“是！怪孟哥，都怪孟哥！”周航一边挺身，一边红着脸低头在孟鹤堂耳边说道，“那就罚孟哥给航航操好不好？航航把孟哥操开了、操熟了，孟哥就再也跑不了了！”

“好！给航航操！都给航航操！”孟鹤堂看着平日里一脸稚气的孩子在自己身上喘着气耕耘着，肠壁瞬间一阵痉挛，“孟哥不跑！孟哥是航航的！以后只给航航一个人操！”

凭着刚才的记忆，周航很快就找到了能让孟鹤堂快乐的地方，已经射过两次的他现在有着十足的耐心来让孟哥满意。胀大的前端顶着那处狠狠地研磨，每当对方绞紧肠壁快要高潮时却又拔出来只绕穴口打圈，抑或是在穴口处浅浅地进出。

“航航…航航……！”孟鹤堂漂亮的脸蛋早已被情欲占满，下身不断向周航贴去却总被躲开，试图抚慰自己的欲望却也被对方一只手就制住了，“求你！孟哥求你了！”

周航终于狠操进去，快速地几个来回，抵着那处，两人一同到达了巅峰。

6  
睡吧孟哥，航航会学着照顾你的。

7  
对17岁的周航而言，孟鹤堂是他的爱人。他再也不是遥不可及的星星，这颗星星自己跳到了他的怀里。


End file.
